


Heat

by Usagichan1995



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagichan1995/pseuds/Usagichan1995
Summary: Or the one where julio gets turned into a girl, and the air conditioner is busted.





	Heat

"Stop staring at me", julio mumbled,while face first in the pillow...."I-Ican't help it", he said hopelessly, julio allowed for the staring when he first came back from the mission a week ago, becuse...lets face it, what occured was worth staring at, but at this point he should have been used to it by now.apparently not, judging by how star was now, poorly sneaking glances. Now fed up, resulting in a flurry of movement, and a growl that used to be intimidating (he hopes) now it just sounded....cute..onece short hair now long and wavy, thin hips now impossibly wide,with ample breasts, honestly it only made the heat that much worse, fueling his irritation. "what's so fun about looking at me, I already feel embaressed enough that i got caught by such a lame power in the first place!" he knows he's freaking out on star mostly becuse the heat, and maybe becuse he was a little emberassed about becoming an ACTUAL damsal in distress, none of that was star's fault, but why couldnt he just stop STARING, it was silent for awhile after his outburt only for the silence to be broken by star saying exactly what he didnt want to hear..."Im sorry, you're just so beautiful" he didnt know why, but it had him seeing red,launching himself from his sitting postion, and tackling star to the bed, he knows he was only succesful becuse star probably wanted him there,which only made him more irritated,just when he thinks he can't get angrier, star held both of his writs so he couldn't do anything besides lean over him..he can't remember a time he was this angry,maybe the whole angry latina thing had some merit.the thought was almost funny enough to make him calm down, until he looked down and saw that star wasn't staring at him anymore....he was staring unabashidly at his chest, he managed to yank himself away from star and angrily stomped for the door preparing to slam it with dramatic flourish, only to stop with his hands on the handle when he realised he was only wearing a wife beater and nothing else, becuse none of his clothes fit anymore, he could barley get his pants past his now large thighs, all he could wear now were star's cloths that were admitidly too big and if he wore them he just knew he'd die of heat stroke,defeated, and shockingly close to tears with frustration and emberassment, he settles with sitting in a cornor facing away from star.He could feel the eyes burning a hole through him,honestly he wished the feeling of star's eyes on him felt that harsh,it felt like a caress, he knew where and which part of his body shatterstar was looking at, he could feel the heat and desire from those eyes...usually when star looked at him like that, this enedded in a much differnent way,but now....it just made him sad...What if star really did prefer this kind of body over his original? what did that say about their relationship?...that last question did have him spilling a few tears,God these hormones made him so sensitive,quickly trying to wipe the tears away befo-..shatterstar gabs him an turns him twords himself,it only made his tears spill more,shatterstar says nothing only pulls him into a warm embrace, completly unwelcome, julio fights it, but stops almost as soon as he starts, and puts his arms around star's neck. it spills out, all of it, all the insecurity, and the fact that he was jealous..of his self..of this body..of the fear that star would perfer if he stay like this, I mean it would be easier,he'd be lying if he said he didnt think about it, they could hold hands and suck face in public without all the stares and the hateful eyes.star sits quietly until his rant is over."I'd be lying if I said I didnt desire this body,but I desire it becuse it. is. you.""becuse I know its you, I can't stop my eyes or my mind from wandering" "don't get me wrong the change is a novel one that i wish to explore, but if its not what you want then I can wait until these effects wear off...it's just been a long week and you have been half naked the whole time,Im only so strong" star joked.the joke makes julio laugh through dramatic tears.the kiss is salty but so anticipated neither paid to much attention"wait, there is something ive always wanted to do" star jolted to his feeet dragging julio with him, surprised only for a secord before star presses their body together before dramatically dipping julio then kissing him like star had seen in those old tela novela's. usually this would probably garner a laugh from julio, guessing becuse of his new form and mind, the act sends his heart soaring, when star stops kissing him, he stares with julio still lax in his arms, hair wild, eyes wide , face turning red with the sleeve of his old wife beater hanging off his love's shoulders revealing and reminding him that julio wasnt wearing anything else underneath, it was the straw that broke the cammels back.shatterstar lifted julio into his arms as if he were weightless...before tossing him onto the bed, before jumping after him"I know I said i'd wait, i meant it,but you are going to witness a rare sight, mojo himself has never even witnessed it" shatterstar gets off of julio and the bed before sinking to his kness"pleaaaase".........begging...he was actually begging....julio was stunned...ah what the hell, julio was feeling generous, it WAS a novel change after all.


End file.
